


Take a Chance

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needed to give them a push in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a first-time fic, but the _start_ of one.

Sanji’s laugh rang through the crowded bar, barely reaching his ears over the music. Zoro knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Sanji looked beautiful, with his head thrown back and eyes shut, laughing a deep laugh that shook his slim frame. Frowning to himself, the swordsman tore his gaze away and looked into the bottom of his mug, swirling the last swig of rum.

They were not on the run, for once. They’d managed to lose the Marines a ways back, and were docked on a lively island where there were parties in practically every bar. Everyone on the Sunny was quickly immersed in the bustling crowds, flowing to and fro from party to party. They’d arrived around mid-afternoon, and were still frolicking in the streets.

Chopper had volunteered to stay behind on the ship for the watch, and the rest of them split up as soon as they docked. Somehow, Zoro had ended up with the cook (passing by this bar for the fifth time tonight), and they found themselves in the middle of a dance contest, complete with booze and girls clad in practically nothing.

One of said nothings was now hanging off of Sanji’s arm, blinking coquettishly and dimpling for all she was worth. Sanji, for his part, swooned and bowed low at the waist, kissing her hand before gently leading her out onto the dance floor. She giggled the entire way, holding one hand up to her mouth as if to stifle her laughter.

Swiveling on his stool, Zoro gripped his mug in one hand and threw back the rest of the rum in one swallow before staring out onto the floor. He told himself he wasn’t watching the cook, despite how often his eyes strayed to the couple. It was a slow song, and they were swaying gently back and forth, her hand on his shoulder and one of his around her waist. Zoro glowered and looked away, ordering another drink.

Nami slid onto the stool beside him, ordering a mug for herself. “Zoro, sulking isn’t a good look for you, you know.”

He glared moodily at her, and gulped down half of his drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Nami sighed and straightened on her stool, spinning to face him.

“Honestly, Zoro? You’re behaving like a spoiled five year old!” She huffed, “Seriously, when will you two get a clue?”

He barely acknowledged her, grunting into the stained wood of the bar. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nami laughed, somehow sounding smug and sympathetic at the same time. “Mmhmm,” She hummed, “that’s why I have no idea that whenever you two are in the same room, you immediately focus on each other. Or how I’m totally wrong when I tell you that you spend so much time training on the deck outside the galley, just so that you can look at him through the porthole while he’s cooking. Or that I know he picks fights with you when you’re napping so that he can have an excuse to touch you.”

She tipped her head back and drained her mug. Zoro’s eyes sought out Sanji yet again, and he angrily spun back to the bar. He wasn’t that pathetic. He _wasn’t_.

Nami’s mug hit the bar with a ‘thud’, and she stood. “If you aren’t going to do anything about it, then fine. I will.” She leveled him with a satisfied smirk, before – and there was no other word for it – _stalking_ across the dance floor to the cook.

Zoro watched her go, knocking back the last of his drink. He paid the barkeep and got up, striding quickly out of the bar. With any luck, he’d make it back to Sunny before Nami implemented whatever plan she was concocting. One last look over his shoulder showed her draped around the blonde, whispering into Sanji’s ear, and his eyes widening before a blush swept across his face. _Devil woman._ Zoro thought, sneering. He pushed the door open and walked into the cool night air.

He was almost out of hearing range of the bar when a familiar baritone reached him, “Zoro! Oi, marimo, wait up!” Growling, he picked up his pace, really not in the mood for the cook. Sanji soon caught up, however. _Damn legs_ , Zoro thought, _fucker has such long strides_.

Sanji grabbed onto the swordsman’s arm to get him to stop, and Zoro angrily shook him off. “Zoro, I need to talk to you.”

“Bullshit,” Zoro spat, continuing down the street. Sanji stopped behind him, and Zoro could practically see him with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

“Fine, be your usual anti-social self. At least I’m not afraid of facing my fears.”

Zoro stopped, but didn’t turn. “I’m not afraid of anything, shit-cook.”

Soft footsteps sounded behind him, but he kept his gaze on the ground. “Yeah, right. If you’re so unafraid, then why are you running away?”

“I’m not.”

“Oh no? What do you call it then? A ‘manly retreat’?”

“No.” He growled. A hand landed on Zoro’s shoulder, and he ignored it. He stopped walking, and stared over his shoulder at the other man. “Well?”

“Well what?”

Zoro turned to face the cook. “Talk, then.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and leaned back against a nearby building. Their eyes met for a second before Zoro resolutely looked away.

Sanji stepped back and pulled out a new cigarette, placing it between his lips without lighting it. “Nami-swan seems to think there’s something between us.” He stated, after a short silence.

Zoro scoffed, ignoring the way his heart suddenly decided to beat its way out of his chest. “Well, she’s wrong.”

The cook tipped his head to the side, hands in his pockets as he stared at Zoro. “Is she?” He asked, softly. His voice was carefully inflection-less, but he couldn’t erase all emotion from his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes down turned.

Zoro glared at his shoes, and silence enveloped the pair. His face began to heat, and he willed it to stop, trying not to say anything. Words clogged his throat, and he pushed them back down before he made a fool of himself. Sneaking a quick peek at Sanji, Zoro saw that the other man was holding himself like someone resigned to their fate; head down, shoulders slumped and posture defeated.

Sanji sighed quietly, plucking the cigarette from his lips and tucking it away in his pocket. He started to turn to head back to the bar.

“Maybe.”

Shocked blue eyes flicked up into his, though Zoro looked just as surprised as Sanji felt. _What the hell?!_ The swordsman thought angrily, _Is my mouth just not listening to my brain tonight?_ He shut his eyes and dropped his arms, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“What?” Sanji asked in disbelief.

Zoro sighed. “I said: maybe. She might be right. Possibly.” He refused to open his eyes. He _wasn’t_ a coward. He wasn’t. He just… couldn’t see the other man’s face right now. That was perfectly normal.

 _Dammit._

“Possibly, huh?” Sanji quirked a small smile, stepping closer to Zoro. “Is that all you’ve got? Nothing more solid than a ‘maybe’?”

Zoro just grunted in reply.

Sanji moved even closer, right into the other man’s personal space so that they were separated by mere inches. He could feel Zoro’s body heat.

Zoro cracked one eye open, just barely enough to see. “Yeah, and? You got a problem with ‘maybe’?”

“No, not a problem, per se. More like… an interpretation. A suggestion, if you will.” He stepped impossibly closer, one leg situating itself in between Zoro’s, not quite touching. His breathing was becoming heavier, and his heart felt like it was beating double-time, hammering in his chest. Sanji leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall with his right hand, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to press himself closer to the other man.

Zoro’s half-lidded green eyes met his, and the swordsman made no move to push him away.

“Such as?” Zoro asked. His gaze flickered to Sanji’s lips, and then back up to his eyes, the movement so fast it could almost have been Sanji’s imagination.

Sanji cleared his throat, willing the words out past a sudden lump. “Well, for starters, I thought something like ‘yes’ would work.” He leaned in slowly, giving Zoro plenty of time to end it, if he wanted. God, he hoped not.

“Yes.” Zoro whispered, a smile flashing across his face before closing the distance and taking Sanji’s mouth in a demanding kiss. He reached up and slid his hands through blonde hair, gripping at the base of Sanji’s neck and pulling him even closer. Sanji groaned, tracing his tongue along Zoro’s lips, begging for entrance. Zoro’s mouth opened and Sanji’s tongue slid inside, gliding against Zoro’s before mapping his mouth with exquisite care. The other man moaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pushing back against Sanji and giving as good as he got.

Sanji’s hands ran up Zoro’s sides, gripping at his waist and pushing him back against the wall. He nibbled at Zoro’s lips, making the swordsman moan. Zoro ground his hips into Sanji’s, making him gasp into the kiss. Zoro smirked, running a hand down Sanji’s neck and reveling in his shiver. In return, Sanji’s hands snaked down and palmed his ass, squeezing tight enough to make the swordsman jump.

The two men were so preoccupied, they didn’t notice that they were being watched. At the door to the bar, Nami held her hand out expectantly to a grumbling Luffy.

Usopp turned to his captain as the rubber boy forked over the correct amount. “Luffy, how did you _lose_ that bet?”

Luffy shrugged, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I figured Zoro’d be the top. Now c’mon, Usopp! They’re announcing the winners!” He laughed and looped an arm through the sharpshooter’s to drag his crewmate back inside.

Nami counted the belli in her palm and smirked, before following her nakama.


End file.
